


Angel

by MeyMey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	Angel

Дерек преподаёт английскую литературу и носит цветные галстуки и твидовые пиджаки. Он так же носит чуть протёртые джинсы и полуделовые туфли. Он зачёсывает волосы назад и носит очки с тонкой темно-коричневой оправой. Он округляет гласные до томных стонов и заглушает согласные до тихого рычания. Он влюблён в камаро, купленный отцом на совершеннолетие, и в свой предмет, а все студентки влюблены в него. Они пишут свои имена и сопливое "I love u" на розовых, пропахших духами бумажках, считая себя безумно оригинальными и определенно точно — героинями его романа. Он, не читая их, скидывает пёстрые записки в стол и вытряхивает их в мусорку каждый вечер пятницы. Девочки плачут ночами и пишут ему стихи. Парни завидуют, скрипя зубами, но не пытаются ему навредить — он выглядит слишком опасным.   
Дерек скучает вечерами, сменяя бары книгами, а книги барами. Ему скучно в огромном городе, заполненным серой массой, и ему надоели шлюхи, вешающиеся на его шею. Он трахает очередную девицу, раздвинувшую перед ним ноги, и думает, что забыл купить домой молоко.   
***  
Дерек замечает его не сразу. Дерек окидывает взглядом аудиторию, мысленно отмечая прибавление или убывание народа, и взгляд его зацепляется за красную толстовку. Парень в толстовке смотрит ему в глаза и улыбается, медленно растягивая губы. От этой улыбки по спине Дерека бегут мурашки, но он просто переводит взгляд и приступает к лекции.   
За время её проведения, он зацепляется с парнем взглядами ещё пару раз, а к концу вдруг обнаруживает его около своего стола.   
— Вы охренительный препод, — улыбается тот. — Я даже жалею, что пришёл не с самого начала занятий.  
Дерек оглядывает его с ног до головы, пытаясь вновь почувствовать это странное ощущение опасности, но парень улыбается так, что похож на добродушного дурачка, и Дерек отгоняет от себя дурные мысли.  
— Я, кстати, Стилински, — говорит парень. — Не знаю, есть ли я уже в ваших списках, но если нет, то вы внесите туда Стайлза Стилински — я буду самым покорным вашим слушателем. И даже обещаю не писать любовных писем.   
— Откуда узнал про письма? — спрашивает Дерек, внося Стайлза в список.   
— Передо мной девушка старательно выводила ваше имя в сердечке. Да и не сложно догадаться, что по такому мужчине будут течь почти все девушки. Но вы, наверное, правильный — со студентками не спите?   
— Угадал.   
— А студентами? — весело подмигивает Стайлз и упирается руками в стол, приближаясь к лицу Дерека. И он может поклясться, что карамельные глаза на секунду вспыхивают янтарём.   
— Не предлагали, — отвечает Дерек, заворожённый блеском глаз.   
— Хороший ответ, мне подходит, — Стайлз прикрывает глаза длинным ресницами, закусывает губу и, резко развернувшись, покидает аудиторию.   
Дерек приходит в себя не сразу. Он обнаруживает себя дома, с книгой в одной руке и бокалом виски в другой. Он читает Оскара Уальда и в его голове белокурый Дориан почему-то имеет короткий ёжик и носит красную толстовку.

***  
Стайлз никогда не сидит за первой партой. Он всегда где-то в середине, но Дерек с первого взгляда находит его среди остальных. Стайлз меняет красную толстовку на футболки с забавными картинками, а потом на клетчатые рубашки и снова на толстовку. Стайлз предпочитает серый и красный цвета. Дерек думает, что Стайлзу больше, чем девятнадцать. Карамельные глаза иногда кажутся заполненными ночью и лунным светом.   
Дерек продолжает читать Уальда, и Саломея надевает на себя красные шелка, глаза её полны ночи, а он, Ирод Антипа, так очарован ею, что готов пообещать всё, что угодно.  
Стайлз отвечает на взгляды Дерека, смущённо потупив взор и облизывая пересохшие губы. Дерек забывает слова лекции и выглядит невыспавшимся. На вопросы о самочувствии отвечает невпопад, забывает выкидывать любовные письма поклонниц, забывает есть и не выходит из дома никуда, кроме как в университет.   
***  
Дерек не знает, как они оказались рядом, почему этот странный парень кажется таким невинным и почему, почему ему так нестерпимо нежно.   
Он гладит Стайлза по коротким волосам, словно в припадке шепча: "Ангел" и "Люблю". Стайлз улыбается, чуть закусив губу, и ластится, словно кот.   
Дерек вдруг на секунду приходит в себя, идёт умыться, чтобы в голове так не шумело, но замечает его в зеркало.   
Его лёгкая походка — переступает с пятки на носок — похожа на то, как дикие кошки подкрадываются к внимательной жертве. Жертва прислушивается к шагам хищника, но ничего не слышит. И когда хищник считает, что приблизился достаточно — он делает рывок.   
Дерек разглядывает своего хищника, не понимая, когда вдруг стал жертвой. Стайлз улыбается, словно улыбка прилипла к его лицу.   
— Что ты? — интересуется Дерек и зажимает в руке ножницы.   
Стайлз перекатывается с пятки на носок, легкомысленно пожимает плечами.   
— Ангел?   
Дерек мотает головой. В голове смог, в голове белый шум и помехи.   
— Ты так устал от жизни, — цокает языком Стайлз. — Всё такое скучное, когда ты красив и богат, да, Дерек? Ты занимаешься любимым делом, ни в чём не нуждаешься. Так тяжело быть счастливым, да, Дерек?  
Ножницы падают из рук Дерека, он с силой давит на лицо ладонями, словно пытаясь вдавить его внутрь черепа. Стайлз чуть покачивается, словно змея.   
— Я твоё спасение. Я принесу тебе жизнь. Я лишу тебя всего и дам новое.   
Стайлз накрывает руки Дерека своими и убирает их от лица. У Дерека в голове руины — словно город после атомного взрыва. Стайлз тянет его за собой обратно в комнату.   
— Ну же, — говорит он. — Люби меня.   
Стайлз накрывает его губы своими. И это не похоже на все сотни предыдущих поцелуев в жизни Дерека. Стайлз целует его, а внутри словно холодный океан сталкивается с горячим течением. Словно айсбергом пытаются потушить вулкан.   
Стайлз стягивает с него рубашку и джинсы, но Дерек словно не замечает этого. Он не здесь и не сейчас. Он нигде.  
Стайлз снимает джинсы и с себя, и мягко валит Дерека на кровать. Стайлз устраивается на его бёдрах и направляет его вставший член в себя. И Дерек окончательно погружается в блаженное ничто. Его трясет от ненормального, граничащего с болью удовольствия и, перед тем, как его выкидывает в реальность, он слышит мягкий голос.   
— У тебя было всё и ты был несчастлив. Я дам тебе шанс исправиться. Но знай, что я буду устраивать испытания. И если к определённому сроку ты не опустишь руки — я прощу тебя.

***   
Дереку семь. Мама готовит праздничный ужин — сегодня его первое полнолуние...   
***  
— Но не смей забывать, что ты мой. Навсегда только мой.


End file.
